It Can't Be True Redo
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: What happened after Brett left Lucy for Kendra, and how they got back together. It Can't Be True never happened. Side story of Love Changes Everything. Rated T for language. Slight angst.


**A/N: Okay I wanted to do this as sort of a filler oneshot. It's a part of my story Love Changes Everything . It takes place when Brett and Lucy are in the hospital and they are fighting because Lucy is jealous of Kendra. So, yeah. You don't have to read that story to understand this, but it would be helpful. Also it's just a oneshot about how they get together, so yeah. **

**Alright I know this doesn't follow the story line, but I love these two characters. Plus I mean c'mon, Brett is way too cool to date someone he can't fight with every ten minutes. **

**This takes place after Brett chooses Kendra over Lucy, but before It Can't Be True. Because having the song would be pointless because there is no reason for Brett to date anyone besides Lucy.**

**Lucy never left the bathroom to spread the rumor and Brett realizes he was an idiot. **

**Enough with my rambling, enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 13 or Lucy or Brett. If I did, 13 would still be on Broadway, Lucy would be the lead, and it would be deemed illegal for Brett to ever wear a shirt. **

**. . . . .**

He likes her.

_Dizziness._

He loves her.

_Pain._

He'll never love you.

_Heartache._

She's prettier than you.

_Misery. _

You're fat.

_Realization. _

I grimace as the baby-pink nails I spent so much time perfecting last night, go down my throat and I shudder as the contents of everything I've consumed in the past day sits in front of me. The taste in my mouth is almost enough throw up again. I leaned my head against the side of the stall and tried to think happy thoughts.

But I'm not Kendra, so happy thoughts don't come naturally.

Oh wait, hold up a second Lucy. _Of course_ you're not Kendra, because if you were, then you'd be doing the tongue with Brett right now. But you're not, you're making yourself throw up in a shitty girl's bathroom, praying to god you could be as skinny as her, and maybe, just maybe, he'll love you.

But he won't ever love you, because you're just a pathetic bitch.

While a thick, salty mascara poisoned tear slid down my face, I leaned over the toilet once more, and emptied whatever was left in my stomach. Groaning, I flushed and stood up weakly, before unlocking the stall door, and stumbling out.

I placed my hands on the marble sink, and tried to make the room stop spinning. I looked in the mirror and couldn't blame Brett for choosing Kendra over me. I looked _disgusting_. My once tamed hair was frizzed and disorderly. My teeth were tinted yellow. My clothes were wrinkled and I had black smeared across my whole face. Well if that doesn't scream sexy, I don't know what does.

I reached into my bag and grabbed my portable toothbrush and furiously tried to get any evidence of my moment of shame. I gave up and ended up shoving about seven mints into my mouth to get rid of the taste. I put my hair up into a messy bun, and tried to not look as dead as I did.

I tried, and I tried _hard_, but no amount of makeup could cover the circles under my eyes, or the sickly black stains, or the absolutely vacant look in my eyes. I took deep breathes and tried to focus all my energy on not running back into the stall and making myself more sick than I already am. Mentally or physically I wasn't sure.

I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose, my stomach moaning in need. In need of food, in need of a break, in need for something it will never get.

The creaking of the bathroom door and the sound of footsteps shook me from my day dream. Shit. Who the hell could be in here? I would just scare them, and threaten their social life if they didn't leave and forget they ever saw me. I turned my head and glared at the mysterious person through my soaked lashes, only to have my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

"Hey," Brett said softly, stepping fully the bathroom door, and leaning against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, turning back to the mirror. I furiously wiped my eyes, like hell I'll let him see I was crying.

"Look Lucy, I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Shouldn't you be shoving your tongue down Kendra's throat right now?" I asked bitterly, spinning to glare at him.

"Lucy, please. I'm sorry, okay? I'm really, really sorry." He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. I tried to push him away, but his damn football player strength held me in place.

"You're sorry?" I asked, disbelieving, "You dumped me after four days, and then I find out you only went out with me for my tongue!" I pushed him away from me, and backed up until my back hit the wall. I slid down and sat on the cold tile and tried to force the thoughts of murder out of my head.

"Lucy, I know I screwed up. I'm sorry, alright?" he walked over and slid down next to me. "I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"You can say you're sorry as many times as you want, it won't change anything." I leaned my head against the wall, and stared straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact. Looking at his sea blue eyes **(A/N: not sure what color Brett's eyes are… so I made them blue.)** would only make me fall in love all over again.

"Listen to me Lucy, I know what I did was wrong, okay? I fucked up and I'm sorry, why can't you just accept that instead of acting like a bitch?" he shook his head and stood up, his eyes staring down at me, full of annoyance and exasperation.

"Really, Brett? Because when people apologize, they usually don't call the other person a bitch."

"Lucy, I had Kendra in my lap! Her mouth was inches from mine, and I pushed her off and said I had to go be with you. I turned down Kendra for you! If anything you should be happy right now!" he ran his hand through his hair, and started pacing slightly.

The anger that I had contained so well up until this point, boiled over and all came out at once.

"You stupid asshole! Do you really think all I have to look forward to in life is dating you? I don't need you! You dumped me for Kendra! And you were only with me for my tongue! I hate you Brett! I hate you so fucking much! How could you do that to me?" the lies flew from my mouth, each one more of a lie than the previous.

I looked at his face and saw nothing but regret and sadness. Good, the bastard better feel bad about what he did. He walked towards me and put his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace, and for once I didn't fight back. I just sobbed into his chest while he combed his fingers through my hair and held me tight against his chest.

"Shhhh Lucy, shhh. It's gonna be alright babe, everything is going to be alright." He whispered lovingly into my ear. Once the tears stopped flowing and my sobs stopped echoing off the bathroom walls, I realized what had happened. Brett was holding me. Just holding me and comforting me. It wasn't the most romantic place for this, but hey I'll take it. This was the first time he was with me that he didn't try to shove his tongue down my throat.

I pulled away slightly and looked at him. His eyes looked wary, like he wasn't sure if I was gonna break down again. Once he was sure I wasn't going to, he spoke.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought I wanted Kendra, but I don't." He brushed my hair behind my ear and gave me a small smile, "I want you." I smiled. That was what I had been waiting to hear for weeks.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It wasn't like the rough, groping, as-close-to-molesting-me-as-a-person-could-get kisses he had given me for the past four days. It was sweet and loving, and made me believe what he had said was true. He pulled away first, to my utter shock, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. Please take me back." He said simply. His hands were rested on my hips, and his breath was sweet against my face.

"Of course I will, Brett." I said smiling.

"Good." He replied, giving me another peck on my lips, "I love you, Lucy."

From that point on I knew we were meant to be.

**A/N: Alright well not gonna lie, that was really fun to write. **

**Also I'm updating Love Changes Everything, and in the second chapter there is a slight reference back to when they were 13… so yeah this is it.**

**PM me or review whatever questions you have :)**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
